


Red Handed

by daeities (xiuzabi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuzabi/pseuds/daeities
Summary: Minseok would like to think that he isn’t one to make questionable choices in life — he leaves that to his friends — but there’s always a first time.





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on twitter. the world needs more kitty minseok and xiuyeol.

Minseok would like to think that he isn’t one to make questionable choices in life — he leaves that to his friends — but there’s  _ always  _ a first time. 

So maybe he’s been crushing on the cute guy who runs the music store across from one of his favorite cafes, and maybe he’s gone in several times to browse just because he wants to see him, and maybe he’s aware that he has his living space attached to his shop...and  _ maybe  _ he wants to sneak in just to sniff something of his.

... _ Oh no _ , that’s really weird, he realizes. Incredibly sketchy. But he’s also on the edge of his heat and super horny and maybe he can let himself off for this. It’s just, Chanyeol — his crush — is very cute and very handsome, and Minseok is sure that his dick  _ has  _ to be big because he’s so tall and his hands are so large that Minseok thinks he could completely encircle his waist —since Minseok is very... _ not _ big. But the size is to be expected of most cat hybrids, and he doesn’t mind, especially if it means Chanyeol could very easily pick him up and put him in a variety of positions. 

And Chanyeol knows him — at least in a friendly “you’re a customer I see a lot of” kind of way. Even knows his name because Baekhyun had decided one day to be very vocal about his cute cat friend Minseok, who is very single,  _ wink wink _ . Minseok pulled on Baekhyun’s curled doggy tail once they’d left the store afterwards, the resounding yelp making him smirk. 

So, all of this has left Minseok in quite the conundrum, the kind that has him attempting to sneak into his crush’s place just so he can steal a shirt or something to help him through his heat. Then...he’ll just sneak back in and return it at some point later. 

What could possibly go wrong?

He goes late in the evening, scoping things out from the cafe, only making his move when he sees the man sitting down at one of the keyboards to play a song. Minseok is quick, opening the door between the press of keys, hoping the sound will be drowned out by the music. But as he hides beside the checkout counter, the music stops. Minseok takes hold of his fluffy tail and tips his ears in the direction of Chanyeol, hearing him get up from the seat for a moment. He looks around, but when he doesn’t see anyone, he takes his spot again and taps on a few keys with a sigh. Feeling on edge, the cat slowly crawls over to the hall behind the counter and soon reaches the stairs up to the owner’s apartment. He’s quick now, but still so silent, taking it step by step and then finally arriving at the door. Minseok swallows and realizes he doesn’t really have a plan if the place is locked up — and then counts himself lucky when it isn’t. He’s so careful turning the doorknob and then slowly pushing his way inside, holding his breath until the door is closed behind him. 

Chanyeol’s apartment has a mostly open floor plan, and Minseok can see the kitchen and makeshift dining room from the entrance way, then the main living space, towards the bedroom. It’s a little messy — or too messy for Minseok’s tastes — but he tries to ignore the urge to clean up considering he’s sneaking in and what kind of thief cleans up a person’s place in the middle of a heist. So he quickly makes his way towards the bedroom, light on his feet, and finds what he’s looking for almost immediately. There’s a dirty t-shirt on the floor by the bed and a bit nervously, Minseok picks it up and brings it to his nose. Obviously  _ everything  _ in the space smells like Chanyeol, but this smells even better. His eyes flicker shut for a moment with the strong human scent and Minseok can feel his heat spiking just a bit, a whine crawling out of his throat. He pulls the shirt back from his face, flushing with need, and decides he needs something less... _ conspicuous _ . The shirt drops back where it came from — approximately — and Minseok wanders the room a bit more. 

Then, he finds it, and feels like more of a pervert in the process. 

Minseok bends over to grab a pair of discarded boxers, a little pout coming to his face as he suddenly has second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe he should just leave through the window and pretend like nothing happened. Maybe he should… Absolutely  _ not  _ sniff the boxers — but he does anyways and quickly realizes he’s fucked. 

Sure, they smell heavily of cock and sweat but also of cum, and Minseok can’t decide if he jerked off in the boxers or just wiped himself clean with them. Either way, he enjoys the scent of it and inhales again, causing a full body tremble and another spike of warmth under his skin. Maybe he’s closer to his heat than he thought he was, and it’s an absolutely  _ terrible  _ time to come to this conclusion. He already feels wetness in the crack of his ass and his cock is sitting up in attention, and he wants nothing more than to get lost in Chanyeol’s scent and get himself off. 

Against all better judgement (again), Minseok toes his shoes off before kneeling up on the bed. With the boxers still in hand, he leans down onto his forearms and holds them close to his face so all he can smell is cock and jizz. He can’t stop himself from whining with it, another wave of heat setting him so much closer to completely losing himself — or maybe he’s already lost, already desperate. 

_ Definitely _ .

He closes his eyes so tightly and thinks more about Chanyeol, his handsome smile, his deep voice, his big... _ everything _ — which quickly leads to the thought of his cock. When’s the last time Minseok had an actual dick in him? Maybe two heats ago. Too long. He wants, wants so badly. 

Without much thought, his free hand is working at his jeans until he can push them down around his thighs with his briefs, quickly pulling his tail free of the fabric. The cool air on his slick ass makes him whine softly, but that whine quickly turns into a pleased purr when he teases his little cock with two fingers, petting the length of it, up and down, slowly. When he grows tired of the foreplay — which doesn’t take long — his hand travels back further to the rim of the his hole, so slick with his arousal. Minseok runs one digit around the edge, collecting the growing wetness while inhaling the human’s scent again. 

Just one orgasm and then he’ll go, it will be  _ fine _ , enough to satisfy him until he gets home and can ride one of his favorite toys — probably his biggest one, moaning for Chanyeol while his hole is stuffed full of warm silicone. With that promise in mind, he pushes two fingers inside, and with a desperate need to quiet his moan, he mouths at Chanyeol’s boxers. His hand moves quickly in fucking his pliant hole open, trying to make up for the fact he can’t get deep enough with his short fingers. It’s just enough, at least in the moment, and paired with Chanyeol’s scent taking over his senses, it might be enough for him to get off. He whines, wets the material of the boxers with his saliva, and tries to spread his legs open a little wider, but he’s trapped by the fabric of his pants. Instead, he arches up further and works his wrist faster still, already feeling an ache from the angle. But his cock is leaking, dripping down into his underwear with his slick, and he’s not close enough yet. 

Minseok lets out a frustrated little noise while his tail and ears twitch, his hand stopping for a moment with his fingers still buried past his rim. He adds another digit and starts again, stretched wider, hips automatically fucking back into the motions. He doesn’t really hear the bed squeak, at least not for awhile, and once he does realize through the haze of want, he locks up. 

He was supposed to be quiet! Sneak in and sneak out and here he is, fingers buried in his ass and boxers in his mouth. 

Which is exactly how Chanyeol finds him. 

Minseok hears his footsteps, then the surprised noise coming from his throat, followed by a soft laugh. 

“And here I thought... Okay, I don’t know  _ what  _ I thought, but this was the last thing I expected to see.” 

Slowly, Minseok looks up at him, tugging the dirty boxers from his wet, pink mouth at the same time, and he can feel himself flushing in complete embarrassment at his current situation. Chanyeol could call the cops on him — brand Minseok forever as a pervert — but from the way his expression turns into one of arousal, the hybrid doesn’t think that will happen. 

“So, um... I guess I can’t say this isn’t what it looks like...”

“Not really, Minseok.” 

He sees Chanyeol’s narrowing eyes flicker to his ass and Minseok suddenly pulls his fingers free, biting back a moan in the process. He’s pretty quick about sitting up from the bed and pulling his clothes back into place and wiping his hands off on his jeans, but he’s flushed and hard and wet, and even more frustrated by his heat slowly crawling into his bones. “I...wanted something of yours to help me...through my heat.”

He watches as Chanyeol crosses his arms — so big, pulling at the material of his shirt, and  _ fuck _ , his chest... Minseok pushes the thoughts back because it’s really not the time. 

“Why something of mine?”

“Because...” Minseok huffs and feels even smaller in that moment. “I really like the scent of you — which sounds...oh,  _ god _ . I mean, I like you too, and everything else is just a bonus!” He sits up, worrying at his bottom lip for a moment. “Heats are really hard alone, so I thought since I like you, it’d help me get through it easier! I’m so sorry, I’m such a—“

“You could’ve asked.” 

It’s not fair that Chanyeol is red cheeked as well when Minseok looks at him again. It’s also not fair what he’s saying. “I... _ what _ ?” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious I like you a lot... I...don’t know if I would’ve given you some underwear, but maybe it’s fitting it’s those since—“ He hums, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. 

Minseok perks up. “Since  _ what _ ?”

“Well, I did jack off this morning thinking of you...” 

That’s a bolt of need straight down Minseok’s spine and it’s really not his fault when he has to close his thighs so tightly with how wet he’s getting, a yowl bubbling in his throat that would be expected of a cat in heat. “Don’t tease me, please.” 

“You’re the one who was fucking yourself in my bed,” Chanyeol points out as he moves closer to the hybrid.

“I—“ Minseok covers his face with his hands and whines, but he can’t even wallow in his embarrassment when Chanyeol is sitting beside him and pulling his hands back down. 

“It’s alright. I’m not complaining at all.” Chanyeol rubs one of his small hands with his thumb and Minseok starts to purr after a moment, pleased with how things are turning out. The purring only gets louder when Chanyeol moves his other hand further up to cup his face, causing Minseok’s eyes to close at the same time. “So cute,” he murmurs, tipping his head up to gaze down at him. 

Slowly, Minseok’s eyes blink open and suddenly he’s staring back at Chanyeol and there’s nothing he wants more than to pull him into a kiss — but this time he’s able to hold himself back, just a bit. 

Chanyeol can’t though. 

He’s pushing into him, moving against his soft mouth with a little moan, the hand on his cheek sliding to cup the back of his head. Minseok responds happily, lips parting so his tongue can press against the seam of Chanyeol’s warm mouth, begging for entrance. And he’s let in without hesitation, to press his tongue into the human’s and pull a groan from his throat. The hybrid clings to him as the kiss goes on, small hands curling into the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, his tail flicking back and forth. His heat starts burning again under his skin, slick causing his underwear to stick between his legs, and he wants more —  _ needs  _ more. 

Flushed and eager, Minseok pulls back after another moment, panting against Chanyeol’s mouth while he whimpers. Usually he wouldn’t be so upfront, but considering how he’s feeling and what he was doing earlier, he’s sure it’s fair of him to say, “fuck me, please”. 

He watches a tremble shoot through Chanyeol, his eyes flickering shut for a moment while he inhales sharply. Then, he’s groaning and suddenly pulling the hybrid into his lap by his slim hips. More kisses follow, with a wriggling cat eager to shuck off his shirt while hands and a hot mouth start to explore. As the skin of his torso is revealed, Chanyeol kisses a path down along his throat to his collarbones, thumbs sliding across sensitive nipples to make the hybrid shake and purr. 

“Ah, I love it when you purr like that,” Chanyeol tells him with a deep chuckle against his neck, rubbing the little buds in tight circles until they harden. 

“Wait until you hear me scream...” 

He hears Chanyeol curse under his breath at just the thought of it, then Minseok is suddenly laid out on his bed.

“Now who’s being a tease?” But Chanyeol is pulling his shirt off over his head to show his broad, built chest and strong arms, and Minseok can  _ definitely  _ say the tease is still the man above him. He’s forgiven a little when he leans down and starts kissing his way down the hybrid’s body, towards his soft tummy and the waistband of his hastily pulled up pants. Considering he never had the chance to close them, it’s a simple thing for Chanyeol to tug them off completely with the rest of his clothing, leaving Minseok naked beneath him.

Part of Minseok is embarrassed about being so on show for Chanyeol for the first time, so his fluffy tail curls around his hips to hide his small hardness while he flushes further. But Chanyeol is smiling down at him, looking so affectionate — and even more turned on, gauging by the bulge in his pants. 

“Are you gonna hide from me,” he teases gently while Minseok blinks up at him. 

“Show me yours first.” And Chanyeol has no problem with shucking off his pants and underwear, standing there with his long cock on full display for the hybrid. It’s a sight Minseok enjoys, body reacting with more wetness as Chanyeol wraps a fist around himself and shakes his dick just a bit. Maybe he’s salivating just slightly. It’s even better than he imagined. 

Slowly, Minseok releases his tail and lets it fall to his side, showing his stout cock, already wet at the tip. It’s a little ridiculous compared to Chanyeol — two sides of the spectrum — but the human doesn’t mind at all and is more than happy to reach down and stroke his short length with his thumb, making the owner gasp. 

“ _ Shit _ , I can’t believe you’re here right now. This is a little backwards from what I wanted to start with, but I can’t complain at all,” Chanyeol admits as he sits on the bed next to the hybrid. He leans down and slowly starts to kiss his way along Minseok’s body, his thumb still rubbing along his cock.

“And—“ Minseok gasps as he mouths at one of his nipples. “What did you want to start with?” 

“ _ Mm _ , dinner? A nice date,” he muses, kissing the hard little bud while his thumb swipes across the head of his cock, causing the hybrid to buck up into the contact. “I was just trying to find the right time to ask you out — which is when we’re...not so preoccupied.” 

Minseok lets off a breathy laugh. “ _ Right _ .” He reaches up, runs one hand down along Chanyeol’s chest while his eyes follow the path, down further and further until he’s reached his cock. He holds a breath as he wraps his fingers around the heavy length, lets it out when he hears Chanyeol give a pleased little noise from the contact. “If you’re...going to help me through my heat, we’re going to be preoccupied for a while though...” 

“How long?” 

“Hm, a few days — it’s hard to say. I don’t know how my body will react spending it without another hybrid.” Minseok shakes as he strokes him from base to tip, feeling how his cock twitches in his hold. “Do you want to?” 

“What do I do,” and Chanyeol is genuinely curious, uncertain, but Minseok is willing to answer, even if he’s reaching that peak and getting desperate to be filled.

“Fuck me a lot, make sure I’m drinking and eating — but there’s still time. Just a bit. We can talk after...” 

“ _ After _ ...,” Chanyeol replies, a little dazed with the idea of it. 

“Let me suck your cock,” Minseok tells him suddenly, eager for more than teasing touches, so he moves off the bed and kneels in front of Chanyeol, lips parted just so. He watches the human readjust, sit up on the edge of the mattress and spread his legs open wide. It’s such a gorgeous sight, one Minseok can’t help licking his lips at, tail swaying back and forth slowly. Carefully, he leans in with narrowed, pleased eyes looking up at his companion while his tongue flicks out against the tip, just a little rough, but still drawing out a hum of approval. It only gets better when he swallows Chanyeol down, bit by bit, until the tip is slipping into his throat, leaving his mouth so, so full. He makes a desperate little sound because there’s still even more and his hand wraps around it with a gentle squeeze, unable to take the rest. Minseok suddenly feels Chanyeol’s hand sliding into his hair from the warm, wet sensation, gripping the dark strands between his pointed ears gently, making the cat purr around the cock in his mouth in return. 

It’s so surreal to have the chance to taste and tease all he wants when he’s had so many fantasies about the man above him, so many hopes and “what if”s. And he wants more of it, wants everything he can take until the heat under his skin has abated. 

After a moment, Minseok pulls his head back, letting the cock fall from his mouth as he breathes in deeply. Chanyeol is petting him now, eyes boring into him with need, and Minseok loves the feel of it, the focus. 

He leans closer to bury his face against the base of Chanyeol’s dick, nose and mouth sliding over trimmed hair when he inhales sharply. Another spike of heat, of those animal urges he’s so familiar with, but Minseok stays there for a bit to mouth at the base of his cock and just breathe. He feels wet enough that he could be dripping onto the floorboards, though he doesn’t care, mind getting so hazy. 

“Minseok...”

Cat eyes flicker up while a warm tongue licks the skin of his cock, causing Chanyeol to tremble just a bit. “Trying to decide if I want you in me now or...if I wanna stay here a little longer.” 

“Either. Both are good,” Chanyeol says with just a bit of smirk.

The hybrid hums, decides to swallow what he can of Chanyeol’s cock again and slowly bob his head. Fingers slide back further and tighten just a little, guiding so Minseok takes a bit more until it’s uncomfortable. He holds shortly right on that edge, feels his little cock let out a spurt of pre-cum, and then a moment later he’s pulling back, flush faced and practically drooling — and so  _ pleased _ . He’s quick in crawling up into the human’s lap, to kiss him senseless, breath after breath. Warm hands on his ass just holding, but he needs Chanyeol’s fingers — he needs to know he can take all of that because, fuck if he doesn’t need that absolute fullness. 

Now it’s his turn to guide, to reach a hand back to slide his companion’s hand down further to his sopping rim. Chanyeol doesn’t need anymore coercion to push one long digit inside. It’s not much for stretch but, fuck, it gets  _ deep  _ when Minseok pushes back into it and soon he’s whining for another. He’s so hot, so pliant, and Chanyeol seems nothing short of amazed with it. 

Minseok smirks. “Never been with someone like me before?”

“Never.”

“Mm, we’re not all...like this.” Chanyeol looks surprised and it makes Minseok chuckle as he leans into his neck. “I’ll give you a rundown on hybrid biology later — maybe during our date... But right now, could you...?” He lets off a soft whine because he needs more — and luckily Chanyeol doesn’t need more prompting to push another finger inside, to press in just right until there’s a very desperate, shaking kitten in his lap. 

“Right there?” He shouldn’t be allowed to smile like that when he’s abusing Minseok’s prostate, when Minseok himself is clinging on tight and letting out strained moans. He can’t answer, not with words, just his hips pushing back for more, more,  _ more  _ — which Chanyeol happily gives. His wrist moves quick, fucking those digits into him over and over, but even that isn’t enough eventually.

Minseok is kissing him, whimpering, his ears swiveling in his dark, messy hair while his tail flicks at his back. He swallows down a moan and licks at his lips before finding the will to speak again. “ _ Chanyeol _ ...”

He stops his hand immediately, reaching his free one up to pet the hybrid’s cheek and thumb at his soft, pretty lips for a moment. Minseok licks at it, turns just enough to wrap his lips around his thumb and give a little suck. He’s so wet, so desperate, he moans around the digit while his hips rock up and back. He knows he could come just like this, from the stretch and fill of fingers in his ass, but it wouldn’t be quite as satisfying — especially considering that Chanyeol’s cock is so hard and ready against the soft, hairless inside of his thigh. 

He pulls his head back from the man’s thumb a second later and turns hazy cat eyes to meet his gaze. “No more...”

The human chuckles fondly. “No more? Just wanted to make sure you’re ready for it. You’re so small, Minseokie. I feel like I’ll break you...” He wipes his wet thumb against Minseok’s bottom lip and curls his fingers in his ass, causing another wave of pleasure to shoot through his body, hole clenching and releasing more slick around him. 

He’s even closer to that edge and he doesn’t want to come like this, not yet, so it’s sudden when Minseok pulls himself off his fingers to scramble over onto the mattress. “You won’t break me. I’m not fragile,” Minseok says with a pout as he rests his head on one of Chanyeol’s pillows, ass raised in the air. He’s angled just enough to be able to see the other man, to watch his eyes widen in surprise at the sight and then narrow in want. The cat’s legs spread open wider in return, offering so eagerly, ass and thighs so wet with his arousal. His hole clenches around nothing and Minseok whines, one small hand reaching back to grab his ass and spread himself open a little wider as more wetness leaks around the rim. 

He can practically hear Chanyeol swallowing on the edge of the bed, but at least he’s moving in the next moment, positioning himself behind the hybrid’s smaller form. “You sure,” he asks Minseok, like he needs more vocal confirmation that the cat wants his cock buried up his ass.

“Just go slow at first,” the hybrid reassures. “I’ll adjust.” He’s looking back over his shoulder and catches how Chanyeol’s eyes turn away to focus on his hole, so Minseok opens himself a little more with one finger dipping past his rim. “ _ Please _ .” 

Chanyeol’s eyes flicker up to meet his again and Minseok pouts at him, tail flicking to hit him in the chest. He doesn’t say a word as he sits up on the bed, but soon Minseok can feel him sliding the head of his cock through his wetness, up his thigh and through the crack of his ass. 

Minseok lets go of himself, hand dropping to the bed and his eyes falling shut as he enjoys the teasing ministrations. “You’re so wet, Min,” he hears Chanyeol say, disbelief in his voice, and the cat laughs softly in reply.

“ _ Very _ ... It’s your fault.”

“I’ll take the blame,” he breathes, tip circling over Minseok’s hole. They both inhale, and then Chanyeol is starting to push in, stretching his little hole wider, easily sliding deeper and deeper. 

The more he takes, the less he can breath, and Minseok claws at the pillows, eyes closed and head tilted up. He’s never had this big from someone else, just from warmed up silicone, so it feels a little unreal when Chanyeol’s hips are hitting his skin. He’s so deep — so  _ full  _ — and Minseok can’t stop himself from letting off a pleased purr from the feel of him. He wants to thrust back onto him, but Chanyeol isn’t moving yet, instead he’s covering his body completely as he leans over to press a wet kiss to Minseok’s naked shoulder. More kisses follow, a path up to his throat before he’s nosing into dark hair towards a pointed ear. Minseok feels his hot breath, causing his ear to twitch, his hole to clench down around the thickness. It’s tight,  _ so tight _ , and so good, and if Chanyeol could just move... The hybrid squirms a little, earning a soft chuckle from the man above him, but there’s no leeway.

“You’re so tight, I really do feel like I’ll break you...,” Chanyeol admits with a groan. “But you feel—  _ Fuck _ , Minseok.” 

Finally he starts to move, hips grinding forward, working against him in circles and then soon, he’s pulling out just a bit to slide back in, slowly, over and over. It’s not much for stimulation, but the fact he’s surrounded by Chanyeol’s scent, covered with his warmth, filled so well is all Minseok needs in that moment. He gives a pleased meow, a breathy little moan, and arches underneath the man’s solid body. Even if he’s still so tight, the amount of slick dribbling from his hole makes the motions so easy and he’s quick to adjust to the stretch of it. There’s just...so much cock and Minseok can feel it in his stomach from this angle, almost tempted to reach a hand down just to try and feel for a bump. Except he’s far more concerned with holding onto the pillows as Chanyeol lifts himself up from his back and takes hold of his narrow hips. His hands are a little sweaty on Minseok’s warm skin, grip just tight enough when he starts to move quicker, pull out farther to fuck in deeper. Minseok’s eyes roll back with the change and he knows he’s quite the size queen when it comes to something filling his ass, but Chanyeol is perfect and so much better than even his fantasies had come up with. It only gets better and better as he loosens up, Chanyeol’s hips driving faster until the small apartment is filled with the slick sounds of his movements. 

Minseok’s little cock is making quite the mess on his bedsheets at the same time, a constant dribble of pre-cum, pressure building in his stomach and his tightening balls. He bites into Chanyeol’s pillow, wetting the fabric as his moans become muffled — the sounds practically little squeaks the man fucks out of him with each push. 

He’s so close to the edge, so ready, and then Chanyeol is pulling out just to flip him over, leaving the cat confused until he’s able to adjust. He finds himself staring up at Chanyeol’s flushed face and there’s so much satisfaction on his handsome features as he slides back inside Minseok’s wet heat. 

“Wanted to see you,” he pants out before suddenly pounding into him again, just like he had been. Minseok’s hands fly up, nails digging crescents into the skin of Chanyeol’s arms as the man holds him at his hips, taking all he can and giving so much in return.

Minseok gets lost again in the feeling of it, letting his mind empty except for the pleasure, except for Chanyeol. He lets off a loud, strained moan as it suddenly all bubbles over, leaving a mess against his soft stomach, Chanyeol fucking him through it just how he needs. His eyes are shut so tight he sees stars, but he also feels the man trembling against him, rhythm faltering for just a moment and then there’s a heat against his body again. Chanyeol is covering him, leaning in for a gentle, somewhat sloppy kiss that Minseok is so happy to return. When it ends, he feels a warm pant against his wet lips, and Chanyeol talking in that velvet, deep voice. “Tell me where you want me, Minseok... Inside?  _ Fuck  _ — tell me...” 

He can’t really find his voice, but he hopes that his ankles locking at Chanyeol’s back are enough of an answer. He wraps his arms around the man’s center at the same time — how is he so fucking  _ big  _ compared to Minseok? — and just holds on as his movements get a bit more erratic with thrusts and grinds, and then...  _ There _ . Minseok feels that full body tremble as he comes, his groaning so loud in the space of his bedroom. 

Slowly, Minseok pries a hand from his back to push his hair away from his sweaty forehead and he feels Chanyeol push into the motion, so content. The last waves of pleasure make him a bit shaky, but he still manages to pull his wet cock free and roll over instead of collapsing on top of Minseok as exhaustion takes hold of him. 

There’s quite the mess between the hybrid’s thighs from his own wetness and Chanyeol’s cum starting to leak from his gaping hole, but he does his best to ignore the need to clean himself up right that moment so he can instead curl up against the warm body beside him. Immediately, Chanyeol’s arm surrounds his shoulders in return, leaving the cat purring loudly in the now silent apartment. 

“You didn’t break me,” Minseok says after a moment. “At least not...physically.”

Chanyeol gives a questioning hum.

“Now I want more.”

Chanyeol goes quiet before he’s suddenly inhaling deeply, and then letting off a long sigh. “ _ Minseok _ , I’m...”

“Okay, maybe not right now,” because Chanyeol is very human with a very human sex drive and a very soft dick that doesn’t even twitch when Minseok grinds against him. 

“Definitely not right now. Need sleep...” He rolls over in the bed to prove his point, grabbing a pillow and adjusting it to a comfortable position. 

Minseok just stares for a moment, torn between getting the dirty sheets off the bed and cuddling the big, cute human who is content to lay there. He goes with the latter, deciding it’s much better to cuddle his person and give him affection after fucking him so well. 

Wrapping his arms tight around Chanyeol, holding him so close and purring against his back, Minseok quickly finds out that even though he is so big, he is also so  _ small _ . He pushes back into the cat’s embrace and laces their fingers together comfortably. Minseok can feel his breathing evening out as sleep takes hold, his heart beating steady, and he’s so happy he got caught, so happy he gets to have this wonderful man to spend his heat with and more. Content, Minseok licks against Chanyeol’s throat, tasting some sweat collecting on his skin. The human trembles, gasps a bit, but Minseok purrs louder to try and relax him. He wants to lick and clean and so he will. Luckily, Chanyeol settles after adjusting to the feeling of the warm, slightly rough tongue, letting himself be lulled closer to sleep. Once he’s out, Minseok adjusts as well and lets himself be taken by his tiredness. 

In the morning, he’ll spoil Chanyeol in return. 


End file.
